


Quiet Comes to Silence

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Implied Character Death, M/M, Rare Pairing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remembered encounter before he merely is who he must be, or how the war stripped both of Skyfire's lovers from their selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Comes to Silence

Quiet murmurs sauntered on the warm breezes all around the Ark, but none of them mattered. Even the shyness and flustered feeling was wearing off. Sure, there had been a lot of words pointed their way about taking a day off, and the labs being off limits on a rest cycle. 

None of the others realized that both of them knew that, embraced it, and had been waiting for a time like this.

"It's been a long time," Skyfire said softly, even as he opened his ports.

"At least you have an excuse for that, my friend," Perceptor said with a very small smile that mocked himself. It made Skyfire put aside all his own nerves and pull the blocky mech back along his frame as he settled on the berth. No angles, no sharpness, just solidity and squared lines that kept the past where it belonged. 

"No one else has an excuse for ignoring you. Brilliant, so beautiful, and so vital in all the ways you handle your life," Skyfire told his chosen partner. He slid his digits over the tips of Perceptor's data cables as they peeked out of their housings, eliciting a small shiver in that solid frame. "That you would choose to share with me…"

Perceptor pressed up along Skyfire's frame, locking optics with him. "Stop. You are you, not **him**. If others cannot see this, their loss." He let his voice gentle back down, as he saw how much it truly still hurt Skyfire to know his mate was a sociopathic murderer. "No one knows what twists us the way we go, when life is so uncertain."

Skyfire hopes they never learn personally.

`~`~`~`~`

He waits, aiming for the shot. There is only silence now, and the satisfaction of ending this, one life at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Perceptor in the G1 cartoon is a pacifist who finds the tools of his science a way to contribute. But the IDW Perceptor is scarily believable if he lost something important to him.


End file.
